XY016: A Jolting Switcheroo!
is the 16th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Bonnie and another girl's bags get mixed up, leaving the other girl with Clemont's Dedenne and Bonnie with the girl's Pichu. Episode Plot As the heroes continue their journey, Bonnie feeds Dedenne with a treat. Clemont warns her she shouldn't give Dedenne too many treats, else Dedenne'll stop eating Pokémon food, which is nutritious for him. However, he and Ash think a little does not hurt, but Serena considers Ash and Pikachu gluttunous. Serena sees she has lot to learn, but for now, she proposes a break in a Pokémon Center, since they will be in the city soon. Suddenly, Bonnie is shocked to see Dedenne is gone. The heroes search a bit and Serena sees Dedenne watching some fruits. Bonnie is relieved and asks Dedenne not to run off like that. While the heroes get their Pokémon back after a check-up from Nurse Joy, Bonnie comes to a lady and asks her to be Clemont's wife. Clemont is humiliated and drags Bonnie away, since this is still bothering him. As Bonnie and Clemont argue, the lady smiles and leaves with her small sister, who takes Bonnie's bag by accident. Ash proposes a battle, so everyone goes outside, with Bonnie taking the other bag. At the battle field, Chespin goes to tackle Pikachu, but gets hit by his Iron Tail. Chespin goes to use Vine Whip on Pikachu, who dodges. Serena watches the battle, while Bonnie is curious about her bag. Suddenly, from her bag, a Pichu appears. Pichu is afraid and releases electricity. To calm it down, Pikachu zaps it with Thunderbolt. Clemont knows well this is actually Pikachu's pre-evolved form. However, Bonnie realizes she took the wrong bag. They return, but do not see anyone, neither is Bonnie's bag present. They ask Nurse Joy, who remembers a girl with a red ribbon. The heroes promise to return Dedenne and Pichu back to their trainers. Meanwhile, the girl that took the bag, Lyn, goes with her sister, Lena, through the town. Lyn promises to become a trainer like Lena, who meets a friend, who is going to Cyllage City. As they talk, Lyn suddenly sees a Dedenne is in her bag and runs off. Lena bids farewell to her friend, but realizes Lyn is gone and goes to search for her. Lyn, however, is sad and cries, for she lost Pichu that was given to her by Lena. The heroes try to find the girl with the ribbon. They see one and run off to talk to her. However, they apologize, for it was a man with a present, on which a ribbon is on. The heroes are sad, thinking by the time the girl finds out she holds a Dedenne, she would be out of town by now. Ash and Serena are certain they wouldn't leave Pichu away, so they decide to continue searching. Lyn, however, tries to remember how this switch happened. She notices Dedenne by a truck and thinks it is hungry, so she asks for donuts. The heroes search more and Ash learns that the girl may be in the park. Lyn feeds Dedenne with the donut and places a red ribbon on its head. She considers Dedenne cute and thinking his trainer may be looking for Dedenne, Lyn goes back to the Pokémon Center. The heroes come to the park, but see the girl is gone. While Clemont goes to do something, Pichu, Pikachu and Bonnie play a bit. Pichu notices some berries, so Pikachu climbs the tree and throws it an apple to eat. Bonnie is still sad, but is told they will find Dedenne. Lyn tries to find her way back to the Center, but sees Dedenne is gone again. She retraces her steps and finds Dedenne sleeping in a shop. Soon, she pulls Dedenne out, thinking his trainer must have its hands full by taking care of him. Clemont's eyeglasses shine, for he made the newest invention. Knowing Dedenne can communicate through electric cheeks, he made a machine to broadcast Pikachu's electricity as waves, so Dedenne should be able to trace them. Pikachu lends his electricity to power the machine, causing waves to be released. Dedenne feels them and goes away and Lyn follows it. However, Pikachu releases too much electricity and the machine explodes. Lena heard the explosion and goes towards the park. The heroes think they have to search on foot again. However, Lena appears and is glad to have found Pichu, but worries about Lyn. The heroes recognize her from the Pokémon Center. Bonnie asks where Dedenne is, though Lena explains he is with Lyn, but she does not know where Lyn is, thinking she ran off after seeing Pichu is not with her. The heroes are still determined to find where Lyn and Dedenne are, thinking they are outside town by now. Lyn follows Dedenne, who goes into the grapes field. Lyn follows Dedenne and founds him, along with a Beedrill. Beedrill destroys Dedenne's ribbon, while Dedenne electrocutes it. Lyn is fascinated by Dedenne's strength, but more Beedrill appear. Lyn is cornered, but the heroes appear and Pikachu attacks Beedrill. Lyn reunites with Lena, while Dedenne's Thundershock and Pikachu's Thunderbolt defeat Beedrill. Bonnie and Lyn reunite with Pichu and Dedenne, then cry for leaving them like that. Ash's stomach growls, so Serena makes lunch. The table is set, but Pichu and Dedenne do not eat. Clemont and Lena get angry and start chasing Lyn and Bonnie, who gave their Pokémon treats again. Debuts Character *Lena *Lyn Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Pichu (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Pichu (JP) Gallery Clemont warns Bonnie not to feed Dedenne too much with treats XY016 2.jpg Bonnie stares at Dedenne XY016 3.jpg Ash and Clemont are surprised by Pichu's attack XY016 4.jpg Pikachu promises Pichu to find its owner XY016 5.jpg Lena meets an old friend XY016 6.jpg Clemont introduces another machine XY016 7.jpg The heroes arrive to save Lyn XY016 8.jpg Ash is hungry XY016 9.jpg Pichu and Dedenne enjoyed treats }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Dedenne Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors